


[podfic] coldflashwave - college

by nirejseki, reena_jenkins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Apartment hunting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, ITPE 2017, Meet-Cute, Multi, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Robbery, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Prompt: I wish you would write a fic where....Barry meets Len and Mick while he is still in college.





	[podfic] coldflashwave - college

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [robininthelabyrinth short tumblr fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031797) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, apartment hunting, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, Pre-Slash, Robbery, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:13:49  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(LoT_F\)%20_coldflashwave%20-%20college_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0760.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **knight_tracer**


End file.
